


One Part Love

by akamine_chan



Series: Morning Not Yet Broke [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief moment, he could smell the lake and his eyes blurred with the painful memories of their last physical altercation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Part Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Title stolen, as many of my titles are, from Jeffery Foucault. Part of the Morning Not Yet Broken seriesThanks to everyone who has ever commented...you know who you are.
> 
> Warning: minor violence - a brief fist fight
> 
> Prompt: ticket

"Ray?"

He saw the punch coming, but he was so disconcerted by Ray's wholly unexpected appearance that he didn't even think to duck.

It hurt, and he could feel his lip split under the blow, a trickle of blood running down his chin. For a brief moment, he could smell the lake and his eyes blurred with the painful memories of their _last_ physical altercation.

"You cowardly son-of-a-bitch." The words were low and harsh; Ray was _angry_ with him.

Fraser tried to dodge the second blow, but he stumbled and took Ray's left hook square to the jaw.

He stood there shaking his head, dazed, when Ray whooped and tackled him, knocking him to the ground. He sat hard on Fraser's chest, pinning Fraser's arms under his bony knees and punching him twice more, hard and fast.

Fraser groaned, squinting up at Ray through the swelling of one eye. He could see that Ray's fist was cocked for another blow. "Please, stop, Ray. I give. No more."

Ray looked older, more worn than the last time Fraser had seen him, back at the seedy motel in Yellowknife, almost six months ago. He seemed thinner, too, his clothes baggy and loose on his slim frame.

Sitting back, Ray pulled something out of his jacket pocket. He held it up so Fraser could see what it was. “My ticket back to Chicago.” While Fraser watched in horrified fascination, Ray proceeded to tear the ticket into little pieces. “I'm not gonna let you throw away what we have because you're afraid.”

“Ray—”

Ray leaned down and punished his mouth with a hard kiss. “You ain't never getting rid of me, Fraser. Ever.” Another kiss, softer. “Partners. Get used to it.”

-fin-


End file.
